ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Beast Episode 4
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Episode 4: A Series of Unfortunate Events Appears Humans *Yoshiya Shiba *Tani Saneatsu *Eimi Fukiju *Unnamed gunman *Unnamed Shopkeeper *Ohashi Tomoe *Sage Snider *Stephen Liveking *Rut The Baltan Suit *The Bombardiers **Jinnouchi Gennai **Omori Sessue **Nomura Chiko *Gomez Leviac *Takeshi Uma Ultras *Ultraman Beast **Base **Horned Defender Kaiju/Seijin *Copy Cat Skelo-Terror: Gleerook (As an X-Plus) *Space Ninja: Alien Baltan Rut (Guy in a suit) *Moon Ring Monster: Luna Crescent *Fusion Beast of The Psychotic: Slicer Medan (Mentioned) *B-Cut Monster: Gronken (Mentioned) *Poison Gas Monster: Medan (Mentioned) *Arial Attack Puppet: Airdolmen (Mentioned) *Fusion Beast of Cybernetics: Cyborg Agidom (Mentioned) Chapter 1 “Yoshiya, wake up” Yoshiya woke up groggy from his formerly peaceful slumber on the couch. Partly his tiredness was from the Galberos incident, but it was mainly because of work. The day before, he had to work overtime at his job due to a sudden influx of paperwork last minute. When he got home finally, it was 3:30 AM. He just wanted to sleep, but Tani was waking him up. “Heh? Whaat?” asked Yoshiya. “I and Eimi are going into town later, and we were hoping to bring you along with us,” said Tani. “Sore, I’ll com with youu, jest let meh sleep a bot longer” “Okay, enjoy your sleep!” with the short exchange, Tani left to get ready for the day on the town and Yoshiya went back to sleep. Later, Yoshiya had gotten up and eaten breakfast. Tani and Eimi were already getting their things gathered. “Oh hey, you’re finally awake” commented Eimi while grabbing her purse. “So when are we leaving?” asked Yoshiya. “We’ll be leaving after the next hour,” said Tani. “Okay, thanks” Yoshiya dug into a bag filled with clothes he bought two weeks ago and took out some casual looking clothing. He went into the bathroom of Tani and Eimi’s home and got dressed in them. Yoshiya gathered his own things including his own money, some water, his phone, and some other minor things. Chapter 2 Meanwhile somewhere else in Tokyo. In front of a shop, a hostage situation is in progress. “Ha, you think your threats scare me? I’m going to kill this pathetic shopkeeper and you’re not going to stop me!” stated the maniacal armed man. There was a standoff between him and what he thought was 7 members of the special police forces hiding behind some black cars; however unknown to him, they were really from SOTH. He held a Mk 47 gun tightly to a shop owner’s head to make sure they didn’t try anything funny. “Man and people call me crazy,” said Stephen from behind a black car. “That’s mainly because you are,” said Ohashi. “Stop chatting you two, we need to think of a plan before someone gets their head blown off,” said Sage with an annoyed face. “Why don’t we try to bargain with him?” asked Ohashi. “I rather not, but I suppose it’s worth a shot” replied Sage. “What are you talking about over there? I can’t hear it!” yelled the gunman as he shot his gun up in the air. Sage peaked slight out from behind one of the black vehicles with a megaphone. “We have decided to negotiate with you. What are your demands?” she asked. The gunman cracked a smile. “I want $75,000 dollars, twice of what my employer is paying me to kill this guy along with a plane to Russia!” he exclaimed to the SOTH members. Sage thought for a few seconds before turning back to her teammates. “We need to try and lower the amount,” said Sage. “$50,500 maybe?” suggested Ohashi. Sage nodded and turned back around. “Can we compromise to $50,500?” she yelled to the gunman. “The lowest I’ll take is $75,000! In other words, I ain’t budgin’!” said the gunman as he shot his Mk 47 into the air once again. “Now give me what I want, or he gets his head riddled with bullets!” He held the shopkeeper up by his shirt collar while aiming the gun at his head, and making shooting motions before than laughing evilly. Sage looked back. “I’ve got a plan,” she said to Stephen, Ohashi, and the other SOTH members. “What we’ll do is...” she whispered to them her idea. “Sounds good, let’s do it,” said Stephen. Ohashi nodded her head. She loaded an Eleking Capsule into her Riser. Sage peeked back from behind the black car. “Fine, we’ll pay you the amount you want. We’ve called other law enforcement here with the money, just let the man go and back away from him” she yelled. “Alright now we’re talkin’, but I’m still aiming my gun at his face, so don’t any of you try anything funny!” the insane gunman let the poor shopkeeper out of his grasp who promptly fainted, and walked slightly forward while still aiming at him. “There they are!” said Sage. “Where?” the Gunman said as he turned his head to the next street. “NOW OHASHI!” Ohashi stood up from behind the cars and announced commands to her Riser. Eleking! Powers Activate! The Riser shot out the Eleking Capsule straight at the gunman. The Kaiju Capsule became electrified and flew straight into the confused enemy, working as a police taser. “AHHHH!” yelled the man before falling unconscious from electrical shock. Sage and Stephen stood up along with the other SOTH members. “Enemy has been subdued” announced Ohashi pridefully. “Finally it’s over, are we gonna have to deal with another one today? He’s the third guy in a row!” said Stephen frustrated. “I don’t know, we should try to find their employer. Three hitmen in one day all targeting different people isn’t normal” said Sage. “First, what should we do with that the former hostage,” asked Ohashi we’ll she pointed at the fainted shopkeeper. “We should take him back to one of in Tokyo bases to see if he knows anything. Now let’s go” answered, Sage. Stephen went and dragged the gunman while several other members picked up weak-hearted shopkeeper, and began to take them to the closest SOTH base. Ohashi and Sage went them. Chapter 3 Yoshiya, Tani, and Eimi traveled around the Shibuya district where a lot of citizens and tourists went daily. It was nearly impossible to go to Tokyo without going through the district at least once. The three walked through the crowded streets filled with a decent amount of businessmen, confused tourists, and people dressed up as anime characters. Eimi spotted a clothing shop called Pyre Gear, and so directed the trip that way. The group dispersed and started looking through various items. Yoshiya looked around the regular clothes in the hopes of finding some to replace his old ones from his apartment. Tani looked around for something at least kind of cool or that could work as a subject of conversation. Eimi looked for something beautiful yet stylish with good modern trends. Yoshiya noticed her looking at one really nice one that cost a lot. They each got what they wanted, and left after purchasing it. After that, they stopped by a nerdy toy place called Tokusatsu Heroes which sold superhero related stuff. Everyone separated like in the clothing shop. Yoshiya didn’t really look at anything to buy, not interested in purchasing any action figures or alike until he could get a new place of his own. He spotted Tani looking at some Great Fighter figures on display. “What you looking at?” asked Yoshiya. Tani turned around with a face of glee. “They just released an X-Plus model of Gleerook” answered Tani as he pointed towards a cool looking figure. It was presumably of Gleerook. The monster the model was based around had a pitch black body covered in small white areas which resembled human bones. The thing also had two dragon-like heads which roared in the air while swinging a sword it wielded threateningly. At the base, there was a $326.50 price mark. “He was Great Fighter’s third enemy in the original show and could mimic the appearances of other people! He’s one of my favorites!” explained Tani. “I know, I watched the show with you” mentioned Yoshiya. “I want it, but it’s too much,” said Tani who was somewhat kind of down for once. “That’s too bad, I’ll see if I may be able to do something,” said Yoshiya. “Thanks, you’re a good friend,” said Tani. “You are too” Tani and Eimi got some figures of monsters that appeared in Ultraman. Before being able to purchase the stuff, they had to argue with an Alien Baltan. Or at least what was a person of either male or female gender in a suit pretending to pretend to him. “What do you mean we have to pay $5 dollars more than everyone else?” argued Yoshiya at the alien. Rut clamped his pincers menacingly. “I mean you’re going to have to pay more than usual because these are rare figures!” said the suit actor annoyed. “Listen, we’ll pay the price listed on the tags themselves, just not the $5 more dollars !” argued Yoshiya back. “I mislabeled how much they’re worth!” argued Rut. “There still labeled what they are now so we’ll pay that amount!” argued Yoshiya. “The $5 dollars is tax!” said the pissed Baltan. “No, it’s not!” “Yes, it is!” “No, it’s not!” “Yes it is!” and it continued on. 10 minutes later, Yoshiya finally gave into the extremely popular yet extremely underutilized alien and paid the $5 dollars in place of Tani and Eimi. They left the shop with their stuff, Yoshiya and the Baltan glaring at each other on the way out. After they wandered around a bit more to look for somewhere else interesting. Yoshiya noticed something strange, more negative energy. They were coming from the people this time, it seemed to come mostly from monsters before, but everyone had a small bit of it. This time it was... Fear. He could see why considering the recent increase of monster attacks headed by Mirashi, the still mysterious antagonist in all of this. What did he want, why was he here on Earth, what was his next plan? Yoshiya in his mind deeply worried he may not be able to compete with Mirashi’s new monsters as his last had proven to be tough and intelligent. “You okay?” asked Eimi looking at Yoshiya with a worried expression. “Uh… yep, I’m fine” said respond Yoshyia as he snapped back into what was reality which that he nearly walked into the street with cars still going. “You sure? Seemed kind of worried” said Eimi. “Oh yeah, just worrying about some possible assignments I’ll get at work, that’s all” answered Yoshiya panicked. “Stop thinking about that stuff for a bit, we’re on a day for a town, let go of some stress for now,” said Tani. “Okay, I will,” said Yoshiya. He couldn’t entirely stop worry for obvious reasons. He decided he did need to lay back for a bit and relax. However, something was about to happen that confirmed his and the people's’ fear of the next attack. Chapter 4 An explosion came from a nearby shopping center, scaring the citizens of Tokyo including Yoshiya, Tani and Eimi. Everyone stared at the scene, it was one of the isles of the center blown open with rubbles, snacks, and black ash covering things. It didn’t appear like anyone had been hurt badly, but at least one ear drum was exploded. Out the shop’s main entrance came a trio of people wearing blue suits came, two men one female. One of the men carried a black suitcase with him. Strangely for what just happened, the three looked pretty calm as they casually down the street to somewhere else. While everyone else just gawked at the crime scene, Yoshiya noticed the odd out of place people. He needed to go follow them without attracting too much attention. “What do you think happened?” asked Tani. “Looks like a bomb went off in that shopping center,” said Eimi. “Huh, strange. Want to continue on our day?” said Yoshiya. “We could do that, but we should watch out a bit more for any suspicious,” said Tani. “Right” added Eimi. The three continued back on their way through the city and came to another store, this one is a large pawn shop. While Eimi and Tani were occupied looking around the place, Yoshiya snuck into the men's bathroom. He pulled his SOTH ring to his face and attempted to set communication mode or whatever allowed him to communicate with other SOTH members. “Um, hello? Anyone there?” whispered Yoshiya into the watch. He quickly got a response through his head. “What do you want rookie?” asked Stephen from the other side, “Also use your thoughts to communicate, we need to try and keep our organization secret”. “Alright,” thought Yoshiya “I’ve spotted 3 seriously suspicious persons wearing business suits, two male one female in the Shibuya District of Tokyo. They walked out of a store which bombed by someone unknown, though I believe they did it” “I’ll be down there in a bit with some others. Ohashi and Sage are currently investigating a gunman we arrested earlier today” answered Stephen. “Good, I’ll follow them and let you know of their location the best I can,” thought Yoshiya to Stephen. “Good luck and don’t get yourself shot,” thought Stephen somewhat jokingly while Yoshiya was just left kind of speechless. “...I’ll do my best...” Yoshiya turned off the watch and went back out to the main part of the pawnshop. He looked around for Eimi and Tani who he found at the checkout. “Oh hey, Yoshiya, where were you? We were just leaving” asked Eimi. “Oh just in the bathroom” explained Yoshiya. “Okay, just try not to disappear like that again,” said Eimi. The three left the pawnshop and traveled for a while longer. Yoshiya watched carefully for the terrorists and where they might be next. “You okay Yoshiya? You’ve been looking around all nervously” asked Tani. “Oh I’m just looking for any interesting places or sights” explained Yoshiya. “You’ve just acting kind of strange,” said Tani with a concerned face. “I’m fine,” said Yoshiya. “Alright...” said Tani, not truly believing his friend. The group went into a sort of tea museum called the “Museum of the History and Merchandise of Tea.” It was a strange little place with tons of tea themed items along with a selection of tea packets one could sample if they so desire to try a taste of it later. Yoshiya swiped a couple of flavors he’d never tried before such as yellow tea. They looked around for a bit more until Yoshiya noticed the people in black suits from earlier coming out of an employees-only room. What were they doing here, setting another bomb? He needed to check to that back room. Sneaking over to the employee door, Yoshiya swiftly entering before anyone could notice him. He entered a large bricked room filled with tables, chairs, and some boxes. He searched the room for anything possibly suspicious. He heard a strange ticking behind some boxes. 60 seconds left. He then saw it, a bomb sat hiding in the employee only room, with 1 minute left before going off. Yoshiya panicked and grabbed the bomb. 55 seconds left. He looked around for any quick exits from the tea museum, but none were available. 50 seconds left. He ran out of the employee room and scanned the area of the main museum. 45 seconds left. There was the front door, but someone might think he’s a terrorist like those three strangers. 40 seconds left. He speedily walked through the museum and found an exit door. 35 seconds left. He burst through the door and came outside to a back alley. 30 seconds left. He put the bomb on a trash can where it was near exploding. 25 seconds left. He pulled his sleeve up to reveal his Riser. 20 seconds left. He pulled out the Miclas capsule, but then realized he had no time for a transformation. 15 seconds left. He activated the riser anyway, becoming light. 10 seconds left. He became Ultraman Beast. 5 seconds left. He grabbed the bomb and trash can and chucked it into the open sky. 0 seconds left. And finally, the bomb then went off mid-air exploding and taking the trash can with it. Beast transformed back to being Yoshiya before a majority of Tokyo’s populous noticed him. He leaned up against a brick wall and breathed harshly for a bit. That had nearly given him a heart attack, but at least everyone was safe. He did minorly wonder what would happen if the bomb had killed him in his human form. Yoshiya decided to go back to Tani and Eimi, worrying that there’d be other things like this. Meanwhile, from the street, the trio of mysterious people had been watching him. “It seems like Ultraman is attempting to stop our plans and prevent us from getting paid, this could be a very big problem,” said one of the men named Omori Sessue. “Yes, he will be indeed” agreed the female of the group, Nomura Chiko with the last Jinnouchi just nodding. “Yes, but how shall we deal with him without becoming known?” wondered Omori. “Perhaps blow up this city district? We’d have to worry about him no more” answered Nomura. “Good plan, we’ll have to select a bomb location though. Tokyo Square seems like a good location to be a centerpiece” suggested Omori. “Yes, let’s hurry this up so we can get our dues from that the job man with the terrible fashion,” said Nomura. The three went off to wherever their bomb may have been. Chapter 5 Stephen with two other members of a SOTH bomb squad, Gomez Leviac, and Takeshi Uma, looked around Tokyo for the three mysterious people described by Yoshiya. They were disguised as police, wearing their uniforms beneath the clothes. Despite their appearance, they had to worry not about being thrown in jail as police chiefs knew of SOTH’s existence, but never spoke of it. “Okay, he said they’d be around here somewhere, you see anything Gomez?” asked Stephen. “No sir, I have not spotted anything of suspicion” replied Gomez to Stephen. Stephen continued to look around, asking citizens if they’d seen three mysterious people and always got a disappointing “no”. Finally, something came up when someone ran up to him. “Takeshi, you find anything?” asked Stephen. “There was a mid-air explosion reported to have happened a little while ago along with a giant over by the Museum of the History and Merchandise of Tea” explained Takeshi. “Good, let’s head over there” ordered Stephen. He, Takeshi, and Gomez went to the Museum of the History and Merchandise of Tea. In front of the place a long way ahead, he saw them, three nicely suited individuals. “I think that’s them,” said Gomez confidently to Stephen. “Then let’s go after! Forward men!” shouted Stephen to Takeshi and Gomez. They ran down the sidewalk towards the three mysterious people. The villainous trio then began to run down the sidewalk as well, away from the SOTH members. The chase was intense as Stephen’s group chased down the enemy through the Shibuya district, trying to catch up to question them. “Halt! Halt in the name of the law!” shouted Takeshi at them even though it didn’t deter their targets. They ran into an alleyway where the villainous trio was cornered at a metal fence. “Hello there officer, how’re you doing on this romantic day?” asked Nomura. Stephen was somewhat confused by the unexpected answer but went along with. “I’m just jolly, say have you heard of the odd explosions and terrorists around the city as of late?” asked Stephen. “Oh, that’s just terrible, but we haven’t heard anything about it, isn’t that right Omori and Jinnouchi?” asked Nomura. “No we haven’t officer,” said Omori while Jinnouchi just nodded his head with a grunt. “I’ve gotten reports of three well-dressed individuals being seen at every scene, two male, one female. The description matches you three” stated Stephen. “It could only be a coincidence that we look like them,” said, Nomura, as she put on a “pretty face”. Stephen just narrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. “I’m taking any chances, give me your IDs. After that, you three are coming with us” said Stephen, “Come peacefully and they’ll be no violence”. “Okay then here’s my ID,” said Nomura as she pulled something from her pocket that was immediately thrown to the pavement causing a cloud of smoke to engulf them. Stephen’s party was blinded by the smoke. “Dang it, we’ve been bamboozled!!!” yelled Gomez in anger. He tried to run in the direction of the criminals only to hit the fence “Ow”. Stephen waited for the smoke to dissipate somewhat before getting his team to split up and search for the three. After searching for a while, each of the three members reported their findings on walkie-talkies. “Nothing,” said Gomez from one end. “No one’s seen them,” said Takeshi from another. “I didn’t find anything either” reported Stephen to the two rookies. Now he had but only one possible choice to save the day. “We have got to warn the citizens to evacuate all nearby districts before those three do something horrible. Gomez and Takeshi, find any announcing type system you can and alert people to escape. I’ll go tell warn the police and military about it so they may help the evacuation proceed” ordered Stephen on his walkie-talkies. “Roger that,” said both Gomez and Takeshi. Stephen quickly sent a message to the rest of SOTH “This is Stephen, a potential large-scale non-monster threat has appeared in the Shibuya district. I need back up to help in both a soon to be an evacuation and in finding a group of three business suited individuals, a woman, and two men. All who can, please help” He ran to the nearest police station and explained to them the situation. They evaluated the recent reports and then activated the sirens, signifying the beginning of the evacuation. Chapter 6 Yoshiya held his SOTH ring up as soon he got Stephen’s message. It echoed inside of his skull. “This is Stephen, a potential large-scale non-monster threat has appeared in the Shibuya district. I need back up to help in both a soon to be an evacuation and in finding a group of three business suited individuals, a woman, and two men. All who can, please help” Yoshiya was still walking around with Tani and Eimi, both of whom were now endangered by this non-monster threat, he had to separate from them somehow so they could leave without worry. He went to them. “I’ve got to go. Work just called me and they need my help with something” he explained to them. Tani and Eimi were sad to hear the news. “Okay then, good luck,” said Tani. “I hope you had a good time” “I did with our day on the town, helped burn off some of my stress I’ve had really” that was the only kind of a lie, he had enjoyed his time with Eimi and Tani, but his worries of Mirashi remained. With that now out of the way, he walked around the corner out of the sight of his two friends before sprinting down the sidewalk towards the center of the Shibuya district. He had to call Stephen and get updates on the situation and so activated his ring and called for Stephen once again. “Hello,” he said inside his mind. “Yoshiya? What do you need?” asked Stephen from the other side. “I want updates on what you found about the three,” said Yoshiya. There was a bit of a pause before Stephen responded. “I don’t have much about them, but they do seem to be planning something and since it seems like blowing things up is their favorite pass time, we’re evacuating the near districts in case. We cornered them in an alley for a bit, but they smoke bombed themselves out of our sights, ” explained Stephen from the other end. Yoshiya was a bit disappointed but hopeful that things would be okay. “Where’s your location?” asked Yoshiya. “Currently I’m in the restaurant section of Shibuya going to the nearby police station to start the evacuation,” said Stephen. “Good, I’ll be there in a bit,” said Yoshiya. “Good luck,” said, Stephen, before Yoshiya hung up the watch. He went in the direction of the restaurant section, hoping to meet up with Stephen. Just then the evacuation began with a giant siren. Meanwhile, Takeshi and Gomez searched around for the closest announcer system. They checked various buildings and asked businesses if they had any, but none did. They finally met up with each other. “You find anything?” asked Takeshi. “No,” said Gomez bluntly “You would’ve heard me from several speakers if I had”. The very direct answer annoyed Takeshi a bit, but he didn’t say anything. “Well anyway, we need to find something to tell the people, that or find the bad guys and beat them up bad guyly” Gomez quickly rolled his eyes at the horrible stealth “pun”, if it could even be called a “pun” before noticing something at the end of the street they were on, the trio. “There, there they are!” whispered Gomez loudly to Takeshi. Takeshi prepared to run towards the villains before the Spanish member stopped him. “We don’t want to alert them to our presence like last time” explained Gomez. “I got it,” said Takeshi. The two snuck into an alley and proceeded to go confront the trio personally without being noticed, sneaking through allies and across roads. Eventually, they got far enough to see the villains entering Tokyo Square. Unlike normal, the square was empty when usually it was so filled with life. Now the people have ran to hide from the oncoming threat of something unknown due to the evacuation. “Why are they in Tokyo Square? It’s one of the most open areas in the city” asked Takeshi. Gomez then saw them carrying a suitcase into the square, realizing what was happening. “They’re going to blow up Tokyo Square! Possibly the whole district, we need to stop them! Quick, call Stephen and tell him” said Gomez to Takeshi. “Right,” said Takeshi as he sent a message to Stephen, “Stephen, we have a problem” “What is it?” asked Stephen. “The trio is in Tokyo Square with a bomb, we need you down here immediately” explained Takeshi. “Got it, me and Yoshiya will be down as fast as possible,” said Stephen as he hung up. Takeshi and Gomez jumped into Tokyo Square from a street connected to it. The trio quickly noticed the two SOTH members. “Damn it, it’s those two! Omori and Jinnouchi, take care of them” ordered Nomura. The men nodded their heads began to throw mini explosives at Gomez and Takeshi. The two prepared themselves for a fight. Back with Yoshiya, he had finally met up with Stephen in the restaurant district after he sounded the alarm. “There you are Yoshiya! Takeshi just told me that the trio’s over in Tokyo Square planting a bomb” said Stephen. “Who is Takeshi?” asked Yoshiya. “Another guy from SOTH who I brought along with me, he’s from a bomb squad,” said Stephen, “Now let’s get going!” The two started to run towards Tokyo Square. While on the way there, Yoshiya wondered something. “Why don’t we just kill them with our fusion forms?” asked Yoshiya. Stephen looked at him funny for a bit. “It’s a bit of a long story, but I’ll tell you after this is dealt with,” said Stephen, Yoshiya simply nodded head, interested in the answer. Chapter 7 The two finally made it to Tokyo Square where they saw Gomez and Takeshi dancing around while attempting to subdue the trio throwing small explosives at them. “Seems like we arrived just in time, Yoshiya, you help Gomez deal with the two men and I’ll separate Takeshi to help deal with the woman and hopefully disarm the bomb they have!” ordered Stephen. Yoshiya did as commanded and punched Jinnouchi in the face. Gomez and Takeshi were surprised at the seemingly new arrival. “And who are you?” asked Gomez as he took on Omori. “I’m Yoshiya, or Ultraman Beast in ultra form” answered Yoshiya. “Ah, welcome to the battle then, we’ve got to take care of these goons,” said Gomez. “I know, so let’s do it,” said Yoshiya. While those two brawled with the terrorists, Stephen got Takeshi. “Takeshi, you’re coming with me, we’re taking care of that bomb!” said Stephen. The two went over and confronted Nomura. “I’m not gonna let you do that. I and my friends are to be paid a great sum of money if we cause destruction like this. You’ll have to fight me to stop it” declared Nomura. “I’ll fight you, I ain’t afraid,” said Stephen. He was the one to strike first as he tried to punch Nomura’s throat only to be blocked by her elbow. Takeshi moved passed her and began to try disarming the bomb. “Omori! Jinnouchi! Take care of that man attempting to disarm our bomb!” ordered Nomura as she and Stephen fought each other. Omori left his fight with Gomez to stop Takeshi only to get knocked to the ground. “You’re not leaving this fight until you either surrender or are knocked out,” said Gomez to Omori. The terrorist groaned in frustration and engaged the SOTH member in combat again. Jinnouchi could not do much either, getting beaten up by Yoshiya. All of a sudden, the area began to shake with a great force. “What heck is happening?” asked Takeshi to anyone else. They all looked around in confusion, eventually looking to the sky to see a spectacular lights show. Several purple electric currents came together in the air, then some more, and more until at its climax where it began to create a form. It had a dinosaurian body with a tail that dragged behind it. The monster’s head was somewhat narrow with a protruding snout and it’s maw being filled with small yet tall teeth and a trio of large teeth at its end. The body was an interesting violet color on its whole body except for a white horn similar to a crescent moon in shape on the snout and also red eyes that glowed. It had rough skin with the main upper body appearing to be armored with muscular engravings upon the stomach. The legs had outgoing ridges with sharp nails on each of its four toes. The Moon Ring Monster, Luna Crescent had been formed from the fear of Tokyo’s citizens. “Yoshiya! Take care of that monster!” Yoshiya quickly knocked Jinnouchi cold before running out to the open. He took out his Riser and inserted the Miclas capsule once again. Fusion Rise! Miclas! Ultraman Beast! Fusion Destination: Ultraman Beast: Horned Defender! Ultraman Beast: Horned Defender appeared in a street a bit away from Luna Crescent. The monster quickly noticed his presence turned around to confront the ultra. Luna Crescent fired two red lasers from its eyes at Beast. He dodged out of the way, causing the lasers to touch a building and explode, collapsing the structure. Getting in close for the attack, Beast charged his fist with electricity and punched Luna Crescent, knocking the monster back a bit. The monster roared in annoyance, firing crescent moon shaped energy attacks from its nasal horn. Beast managed to dodge these like the laser attacks, however, they left cut marks wherever they landed. Luna Crescent grew tired of this and so opted for a more up close assault. Beast and it fought against one another, the beast throwing claws to slash and the ultra the throwing fists to weaken. Eventually Beast fired electric bolts he had named Electro-Bolts at his opponent. Luna Crescent backed up a bit in pain, groaning from the shock the attack had caused. Beast then quickly shot the new Crystal Bolt from his forehead crystal, a ray of heat and electricity at the moon ring monster. When it collided with him, Luna Crescent was blown back, not having been prepared the strong attack. Suddenly it began to scratch at the ground, attempting to break it open. Luna Crescent fire his laser vision at the ground, causing a small explosion and softening it up. It then began to dig underground, firing several energy rings from its tail at Beast which captured the ultra, leaving him vulnerable at last. While Luna Crescent disappeared underground, Beast helplessly struggled to break free of the energy rings. Meanwhile, Stephen and Gomez fought with Nomura and Omori while Takeshi attempted to disarm the bomb. Omori tried to swing his fist into Gomez’s face only for the latter to duck and headbutt him in the stomach. Omori stumbled back a bit and threw a small bomb. Gomez ran out of its radius punched his opponent in the side. “Ugh” groaned Omori, “God dang it, I’ll show you who’s the toughest here!” Omori went berserk as he threw punches and kicks at Gomez, hitting him several times. Omori prepared to throw a great punch, intended to knock out the SOTH member. Suddenly Gomez dodged it and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the ground. Confused, Omori attempted to struggle, however, it was in vain as Gomez pinched the back of his neck. The terrorist yelped in pain as his hands and arms locked in place, making them impossible to move of his own will. “Wha- what did you do?” asked Omori concerned for his well-being. “It’s simple, I pinched a nerve on your neck which blocked out the brain’s signals that told the body to move the hands and arms. Now to do this” explained Gomez before he delivered a hard punch to Omori’s head, knocking him unconscious. Stephen and Nomura danced around each other, launching attacks at one another only for the other to block it. “You’re pretty skilled in fighting, unlike your companions over there” stated Stephen as he threw another punch. “Thanks but flattery won’t help,” said Nomura as she blocked Stephen’s attack. The two continued to fight, the terrorist sweep kicked Stephen down and tried to stomp on him, however, missed as he rolled out of the way and back up. Stephen threw another punch at Nomura but was once again denied. Nomura kicked him in the stomach and then tried to knock him out only for Stephen to dodge once again. The two were evenly matched, dodging each other’s attacks and doing about equal damage. Stephen then got an idea. Punching forward, he was denied again by Nomura’s elbow. He then kicked his foot up and pushed her back a decent amount. Nomura stumbled back, but then immediately came to engage again. Stephen quickly pulled out his Riser and inserted the capsule of a monster known as Ephemera, a bug like monster with a resemblance to mayflies into his riser before firing it at Nomura. Ephemera! Powers Activate! The capsule became electrified and before Nomura could dodge out of the way, it hit her. Shocking her, the terrorist fell unconscious, ending the fight with Stephen. After that, he went to assist Takeshi and Gomez with the bomb. Back with Ultraman Beast, he was trapped in Luna Crescent’s energy rings as the beast swam beneath the ground, likely plotting what it would do with it’s now captive. It suddenly flew out from below and assaulted him with its tail, knocking him down. The moon ring monster then pelted the ultra with its laser vision and crescent beams. It caused many small explosions upon his body, making him grunt in pain. Eventually Luna Crescent came in close, intending to shred Beast to pieces. That was when a bright cloud of electricity came from the ultra. It blinded Luna Crescent and made the monster panic. The rings from around Beast were repelled from the electrical blast, freeing him. The ultra got up from the ground and prepared the Beastly Bellow by forming his arms into an L shape. He shot off his finisher ray at the monster, hoping to finally destroy it. However, just in time did Luna Crescent regain its sight and noticed the ray. It transformed into the purple energy again and transferred itself to behind Beast. The hero dodged out of the way as Luna Crescent fire it’s laser vision again at him. It then threw more energy rings from its tail, hoping to get the ultra again. Cartwheeling to evade capture again, the energy rings slammed to the street below, only dissipating upon impact. Beast shot his Crystal Bolt once again from his forehead crystal at Luna Crescent. It caused a small explosion on the monster, making it fall down in pain. Beast placed his arms into an L formation again, firing his Beastly Bellow at the moon ring monster. It collided with Luna Crescent, causing its destruction in a grand explosion. Unlike other monster Beast fought previously, Luna Crescent exploded into lumps of flesh who’s remains littered the Shibuya district. The ultra looked upon the site for a bit, feeling sorry for whoever would have to clean it up. The moon ring monster’s remains then began to disappear, evaporating into nothingness as it gave off a purple aura. Before long, there was all which was there no longer remained. Beast while previously looking with pity now had a feeling, a feeling this was a bad omen for the future, a very bad omen. The ultra shrugged it off and went over to where Stephen, Gomez, and Takeshi had finally disarmed the bomb. Stephen looked up at him. “Everything’s okay now Yoshiya, we’ve disarmed the bomb, should no longer be of danger” yelled Stephen to Yoshiya who was currently inside of Beast. The ultra shook his head and disagreed. “Give me the bomb, I’ll dispose of it somewhere no one can get their hands on it,” told Beast/Yoshiya to Stephen. “Alright, sounds like a plan, give it to him Takeshi!” Takeshi backed up, allowing Beast to grab the bomb carefully in his hand. “Where are you gonna take it?” asked Takeshi. “Space,” said Beast. Takeshi looked confused. “And how are you going to do that?” asked Takeshi. “Like this” Beast jumped up from the streets which left cracks, and began to fly into the air, towards the atmosphere. “Oh cool,” said Takeshi. Beast flew up high above the Earth’s surface until he reached near orbit. He then threw the bomb out of the atmosphere and fired his Crystal Bolt at it, causing it to explode. Beast with his job done went back down to the Shibuya and transformed back to being Yoshiya, having saved the day. Epilogue Yoshiya followed the other SOTH members as they took the unconscious bodies of the terrorists back to a base for interrogation. While they did that, he thought he’d ask Stephen. “So you said you were going to tell me why we didn’t just chase the terrorists with monster forms,” said Yoshiya. “Oh right that, while you see, 12 years ago, some members were sent to capture and or kill a group of terrorists in a country town planning to blow up Tokyo Tower. One decided to speed up the process of stopping them through execution. He transformed into a fusion beast of the monsters Medan and Gronken known as Slicer Medan to kill them. It rampaged after them, the town already knowing of their presence. The fusion eventually exterminated the terrorists, however, there was an unintended result. Some residents of the town began to worship the fusion beast as a god of retribution” explained Stephen with a serious face. “It started out minor at first, but they eventually killed several civilians who refused to join them. To prove the true power of their “god” they activated an alien robot known as Airdolmen which was discovered in some caves. It had previously been used by aliens known as the Grossin or Alien Gross for short as many aliens refer to themselves as in the far past. Airdolmen had previously been defeated by descendants of Ancient in the far past” “Airdolmen ended up “escaping” in an earthquake where it fell into a crevice before the ultras were able to destroy it. To stop it we sent another agent who became Cyborg Agidom than before which managed to destroy Airdolmen by short-circuiting it. Afterward, the cult was immediately arrested and it was prohibited to kill people while infusion form if it appears unnatural” explained Stephen further. Yoshiya was kind of surprised, not having expected a story such as that. “Sorry to hear that happened,” said Yoshiya. “It’s fine, but you wanted to know, so there’s your answer,” said Stephen. They finally came to a wall. “Earth is Ultraman’s Star” Stephen spoke the password as the wall opened up to reveal a metal hall. “Well Yoshiya, you can be done for the day since I, Gomez, and Takeshi will be taking care of the rest” he prepared to leave into the SOTH base until Yoshiya stopped him. “Wait, could I ask a favor of the organization?” asked Yoshiya. “What?” asked Stephen. “Could I borrow some money for some things?” asked Yoshiya. “Specify” “An X-Plus of Gleerook from Tokusatsu Heroes and a nice dress at Pyre Gear,” said Yoshiya. Stephen sighed but went along with it. “Well since it doesn’t hurt to spend pointlessly once in a while, follow me down and I’ll see how much we have in the budget” Yoshiya followed as Stephen and his two companions dragged the bodies down the hall. An hour later, Yoshiya came to Tokusatsu Heroes. He walked through the door and saw Alien Baltan Rut sleeping on the front counter. Yoshiya poked him awake. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Rut screamed. He fell back in his chair with a slam as he immediately got up from the floor holding a large scale model of the Ace Blade, “WHO GOES THERE?!?!?!?!?!” Rut looked at Yoshiya and gave a disappointed look from within his suit. “Oh, it’s you, Mr.-Won’t-Pay-5-More-Dollars!” said Rut grudgingly, “Anyway, what do you want?” “I want this X-Plus of Gleerook from Great Fight,” said Yoshiya. Rut examined the piece of merchandise and gave a confused posed. “But this is $326.50, how can you possibly buy it?” asked Rut as Yoshiya slammed a bunch of money down on to the counter. The Baltan counted it all and to his surprise… “This is $600 dollars! Where’d you get this kind of money?” asked Rut. “I got it from some friends” “Are they in the Mafia?” “No” “Okay good” Rut processed the money and gave Yoshiya his money back. “Here’s $273.50 dollars as change, enjoy your purchase,” said Rut as Yoshiya walked back home to Tani’s. After a while finally arrived back at Tani’s place, partly flying as Ultraman Beast just to shorten the trip a bit. He knocked at the door and waited for a little bit. Tani came to the door and was surprised. “Hey Yoshiya, come on in,” said Tani as he prepared to go back in until Yoshiya stopped him. “Wait, I’ve got some things for you and Eimi” explained Yoshiya, he pulled out an X-Plus Gleerook and a dress. “What is this?” asked Tani in confusion. “I wanted to thank you and Eimi for letting me stay here, so I got some money from a couple of people I met at work who were willing to give me it for nothing” explained Yoshiya. He gave the Gleerook figure to Tani, ”I’ll hide the dress somewhere, you can give it to Eimi as a present during your next date”. “Yoshiya you really don’t ne-“ Tani was cut off by his friend. “Accept it please,” said Yoshiya. “Alright then, I see I can’t change your mind. Come inside now” Yoshiya followed Tani into their home, allowing the human form of Ultraman Beast to finally relax after the entire day. Notes *Great Fighter is inspired by Triple Fighter. **Gleerook was based on Fake Tetsuo Hayase and named after Gleeok from original Legend of Zelda. *The way Beast disposes of the bomb is a reference to how 80 destroyed Medan Category:Emgaltan Category:Fan Episodes Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Ultraman Beast Episodes Category:Completed Works